


Touch like a cat

by Mitoya



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Glaz Ridiculous behavior, Glaz need to quit smoking, M/M, fall in love, gentle touch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitoya/pseuds/Mitoya





	Touch like a cat

猫

glaz蓝色双眼瞳孔微妙的放大。

好像是有条乞求的大尾巴，毛茸茸的，左摆右缠，挠着僵硬的glaz体内不齐律的心脏，痒得发颤。

那双不喜欢被观察的眼睛，在光线中，纤维细密的虹膜折出古旧的浅金色，几近贴脸的微毫里很清晰看到时间痕迹似的铜绿色侵蚀着虹膜周边。

羽毛般轻盈拂落的温热气息在glaz的一边脸和颈窝间。对方侧着头贴上他的脸，鼻子，嘴唇交错出两个俄罗斯男人间‘不健康’的角度。

glaz不确定来自乌兹别克的男人鼻子是否碰到了他的唇。fuze的气息，身体散发的热量，抓走了他几乎所有的感官注意。

如果glaz不是在屏住呼吸，他能闻到快吻上的，更多的fuze味道，在fuze贴近的瞬间，细微的，糖的甜味。

glaz快要被自己窒息了。

好在fuze的眼睛没能多坚持一秒对视glaz伤痕的蓝眼睛。他垂下眼，闷哼地发出些模糊的小声音。glaz确信这是fuze惯用表达不满，很不成熟的小行为，这让glaz庆幸没有被抓住马脚。

fuze倾近的上半身退回一些给glaz生存机会的距离，他拿起glaz双手到面前。终于可以偷偷呼吸的glaz看着fuze低下头，埋在自己双手间，鼻子碰触着自己的手指，轻轻的嗅闻。

手指不可避免被fuze的嘴唇柔软的触过。

glaz一时忘了呼吸的本能。

男人的嘴唇原来也可以那么柔软，鼻子，脸也是。他愣了一下，压抑住感官牵引思绪的方向。告诉自己，都是人类，不是吗？

“Не заставляй меня найти（不要让我抓到），Тимур Глазков（Timur Glazkov）。”fuze压低声线的俄语传进glaz耳里。

躲到了他肚子里的那只猫伸了个懒腰，翻出肚皮，懒散而期待的尾巴微微勾动，glaz五脏六腑被轻轻的瘙痒。

fuze放开了glaz双手，转身离开。

猫也匿了踪影。

glaz立刻喝了一大口冷水，嘴里的香烟咕噜的灌进肚子。在宿舍里违禁吸烟的他，烫伤的舌头要疼上一段时间了。


End file.
